Shooter Effect
by Lord of Admirals
Summary: White Rock Shooter survived and bided her time for the time to rise. She waited for one unsuspecting hiker to walk into her ship for her to make the hiker the new White Rock Shooter. With the new WRS in place, she'll destroy mankind just for the hell of it, cure WRS's races problems, travel to the stars, grow an empire, start wars, and teach a galactic government a lesson in war.


Lord of Admirals, reporting.

I was looking through my files on my laptop and reading what I wrote out until I came across a file. It was a Black Rock Shooter file base off of the idea of White Rock Shooter restarting the Game, but with a different setting. I had 4 versions of them, most of them with a Naruto setting, but I couldn't write a suitable story line and how it all connects.

Then I came across this one. I will say this one has so much potential that I spent some time on this story, thou this will be on the side for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my OCs.

Chapter 1

**April 21, 2013, Day 10:** I started this Journal or log or whatever the hells it's called, but I just want to write down my thoughts. My name is Corona Aster, I am a Mechanical Engineer, I am 25 years old, and I am in an ancient alien facility that I just recently discovered. As for the Month, Day, Year, and number of Days I wrote down, yeah, I just learned that the facility I entered activated something called I Dimensional Time Dilation Zone that makes the first three the Time outside and the second Day is the time inside. I'm not sure what's going on or what this facility is, but I'm gonna figure out what the hell is going on with this Facility.

First of all, I came across this ship in one of my hiking trips. It looked dormant and appears to be inactive. I looked around and came across a console. Like any idiot who has no idea wants going on, I touched the console and a bright light blinded me and I ended up in some complex.

Second thing I learned is that the complex is large as hell. Just going down a corridor would seem endless, which I learned that I was just walking in circles, and the damn thing just laps over each other that it seems like I'm walking forever. I'm limited to a few rooms. The Science Room, the Medical Room, the Recreation Room, the Engineering Room, the Bedroom, the Training Room, the Cafeteria, and the Workroom.

And finally, I'm not alone. There is another person in the Workroom who is just watching vids of something with a faraway look as if she's reminiscing. She is a milky skin petit figure with the purest white hair I have ever seen. This woman looks innocent enough, but I'm smart enough to know that innocence is a mask of maliciousness. That woman has the appearance of grace and dignity with something wild hiding underneath that it is hard to talk to this woman.

So far, I plan to have… words with this woman, see how that goes.

**April 21, 2013, Day 21:** Ok, change of plans. I need to get the Fuck out of this place. I just learned that woman goes by the name White Rock Shooter and she built this system that she calls the Matter Storage and made plans to wipe out Humanity, which I may add is actually something I wouldn't mind committing into. You know what? Fuck it! Let's see what she has to offer. About time someone would smack Humanity right.

Not to mention, I get to meet the woman who created Black Rock Shooter.

**November 2, 2013, Day 204:** Time has no meaning with that woman. I spent roughly 2000 years going through a procedure that would make me the next White Rock Shooter. She said something about there will always be a White Rock Shooter. I'm not sure why she did what she did, but I do know is that I have to continue on where she left off. White Rock Shooter was a Scientist at heart, and a warrior second, a deadly elegant warrior, that strives to make her people the strongest. I guess I will carry on where she left off. Thankfully, her knowledge and experience will save me the trouble of relearning all that basic bullshit. I hate orientations.

I knew who White Rock Shooter was, I played the game, which I learned that WRS is the one who influenced the game's creation to tell her tale. I'm not sure why she made me Neblade her and made me the new White Rock Shooter, but I can go along with this. She has experience with destroying Mankind and I'm willing to give it a try.

**November 3, 2013, Day 325:** Time sure means nothing in Matter Storage. I spent the last year reorganizing my thoughts and learn what she did wrong.

From what I saw, White Rock Shooter's Race suffers from Memory Deterioration and must frequent Neblade victims to stave off this Memory Deterioration or MD. Kind of reminds me of Vampires, only this time it is memories. WRS found a cure within herself since she is the only one who doesn't suffer from Deterioration, and she cloned herself to make that Cure, which ended up with many clones of herself who still suffered from MD. I'm still going to have to figure out how WRS figured out a cure and why did she cloned herself.

**January 24, 2014, Day 67:** Took me a while, but I manage to make a clone who isn't suffering from MD… after 453,546 clones later. Honestly, if I knew making clones would be so difficult, I wouldn't have started in the beginning. Like WRS's clones, my clones suffered from MD, which is why I had to make a Personal Device for each clone to wear that is frequently updated to remind them of what they are currently doing, where they are going, and what the hell they were doing. Leave one alone and one clone will be wondering around in a daze for weeks. I honestly thought everything would fall apart in the Threshold, but everything is coming along smoothly. I got my clone that can help me synthesis a cure for MD, and I can figure out what the hell is up with my body.

**February 20, 2014, Day 156: **We are literally living walking machines! I mean we are literally Bio-Mechanical. Every cell in our body is a Bio-Nano-Machine. Our bones are made out of a Living Metal that I don't have a name for and we are producing an unknown energy that isn't known, but it has this fire-look to it. WRS calls this Living Metal as Life Armament, a bio-metal that we Neblade to make our weapons, armor, clothes, equipment, ships and whatever we can think of like Personal Shields. I literally tried my own Personal Shields against a Firing Squad, which scared the hell out of me, but I came out unscathed. The Personal Shield is this unknown energy that we produce to make ourselves impervious to attacks and makes us stronger. I still have no idea of the scientific back ground of Life Armament, but I'm going to have to look into this.

As for this Neblade Ability, at first I thought the Neblade Ability is a scary thing, but once it's laid out in view, it is so much more. The Neblade Ability is a form of Evolution that we go through by devouring life forms and take whatever strengths they have and discard any weaknesses. We literally have to devour others to get stronger and more powerful, thankfully we can still eat normal foods that humans eat.

I Nebladed one of my clones that died to try this out… it is something that I would want to do again. Just Neblading one my clones is such a rush, but the amount of power I get from Neblading a single clone is minuet compared to the others I previous devoured in my previous life.

The Apostles were individuals who devoured our entire to become the elites of our kind, which was a mistake now that I think about it. During Earth's invasion I had a total of 15 Apostles, 8 of them died when Mankind was just in the dozen. Luckily the other Apostles Nebladed the dead Apostles along the way, and majority of Mankind.

Then White came to the battlefield. Without her, I wouldn't have Nebladed the other 7, which were the gathered power of an entire race of many Neblades.

Neblading my clones would be a waste of time and I wouldn't get a power boost. Of the total amount of people I Nebladed is over the Trillion marker, Neblading one clone doesn't compare to the Trillions I accumulated. So I might as well work on my skills, figure out Life Armament Technology, and label the unknown energy source.

**March 5, 2014, Day 53: **Ok, I just spent some time figuring out what Life Armament can do and this unknown energy that comes from an invisible organ in our body called a Linker Core that produces Mana. I tried so many times to refute this but I can't refute it with all the damn evidence that points to it and all the memories I have of learning from a Magic School, I forgot I excel in body enhancement, shooting and bombardment magic. From what I remembered, Mana is an energy that exists in the Universe that is all around us and in all creatures whether intelligent or unintelligent they are. We just have the ability to Neblade a Linker Core to make ourselves stronger and able to weaponize it.

After digging around in my memories, I learned that my weapons are in Warp Storage Space, a Space that we use to store personal weapons, and I equipped my precious White Scythe. When I first brought White Scythe to my hands for the first I felt complete, like White Scythe is a part of me. I even equipped my WRS's Personal Armor, which is just white short shorts, white thigh-high socks with white high-heeled boots, a white string bikini, and a white hooded short cut coat, and my hair was in twin tails, which are now pure white and long. I thought I would have been shy about showing so much skin, but it felt right.

I'm going to spend some time relearning my arsenal and skills.

**March 5, 2014, Day 65: **I am a god damn Devil! All my attacks, all of them! They would literally destroy a chunk out of the planet. One of my skills called "Sing Love" would literally blow a hole that is 2km wide, and that was me holding back. And I don't want to go into one of White Cannon's transformations, just one of them like "World Maker" which should actually be called as World Destroyer, can flatten an entire city. My White Cannon is actually a Photon Cannon that would destroy a tank in one shot, and if given enough shots it can destroy a Navy Carrier.

The White Blade and White Scythe are catalysts that I can use for deadlier skills other than physical attacks. Like with the White Blade I can pump a steady amount of Mana into it to produce the "Arc Saber" which is a large Photon Blade that can cut through metal like butter, even without Mana the White Blade can still cut through metal. The White Wings is an attached wings that increases my mobility and speed that I move so fast that I look like I teleported. The Second Transformation of White Wings is a mode that sacrifices a bit of my speed and mobility for superior firepower in combination of the White Cannon, something I'm not willing to try out. White Rock Shooter is like an Angel of Death and Destruction, and I am her legacy to continue on as the White Devil.

This is just a taste of what Life Armament can do, and I'm going to see how far I can make it go.

**June 27, 2014, Day 341:** I just managed to form a Military with my clones. After I fixed their MD problem, they can finally do without their Personal Devices, but majority still keeps them and uses them as day planners and reminders, which I may have to update for actual personal uses. From what I learned, WRS's race is a Warrior Hierarchy that has the strongest as the leader. Thankfully that mentality was passed down to my clones since most of them formed clans. I spent quite some time decimating these clans and making them subservient to me. With that I formed a Military that grew into a staggering 20 Million strong. I'm going to have to go with my plan to wipe out Humanity soon if my numbers keep going up.

**July 7, 2014:** I actually went along with my plan. The Threshold is an area that is in a Matter Storage of the ship, a small ship that I came to Earth with called the Threshold. The Threshold's Matter Storage is linked with the Matter Generator that I used to produce food, weapons and equipment, all Life Armament, and myself. It's not fun being reorganized from data and recreated from the Matter Emitter. The Threshold is considered a Frigate that is 1500m long, 750m wide and 200m high. It looks like a large jetfighter with the bridge just about it front. The Threshold is entirely Life Armament with a Dark Matter Engine and Warp Drive, with many Direct-Energy Weapons. The Threshold has 2x Anti-Matter Cannons, 12x Photon Guided Cannons, 30x Laser Defense Systems, 12x Plasma Missiles, and a shielding system that protects the ship against Kinetic, Heat, Energy, Matter, Plasma, and Radiation attacks.

I knew that the Threshold alone wouldn't destroy Humanity, but I know that the Threshold's systems could easily hack into any computer on Earth. Which I believe the movie Terminator inspired my previous self to go with this plan that has the most success.

Nuke the World.

After obliterating every major settlement and military force, I sent down a number of Atmosphere Devices to Force Earth into an Ice Age to heal the damage from the worldwide bombing and the radiation. I know man isn't finished, which is why I sent some experimental mechanical droids out to kill any survivors called the Saber Wolves.

With the destruction of Humanity underway, I set a course to Mars.

**July 8, 2014:** Sent a number of Atmosphere Devices down to Mars to make a suitable atmosphere to live on. It may take a while, but I can use this time to build a Space Station, which reminds me. I may as well go back to Earth and build an Atmosphere Plant on the Moon. I don't know why, but I like the idea of my home being on the moon. I think I'm going to rename the moon as Moon Terrace.

**November 16, 2014:** Moon Terrace finally has an atmosphere and my Base is completed. With that done I can monitor Earth's and Mars' progress from here. I've sent the Threshold to Mars to build a Space Station. I sent Elder Caster in charge of this project, hopefully she'll have it done in time.

**June 5, 2015:** Mars is still going under Atmosphere Maintenance and the Helios Station has just been completed. I keep getting reports from my Saber Wolves of all the survivors they've been slaughtering, and I just recently stopped caring whether there are survivors or not, so I just sent more Saber Wolves down to Earth to finish them off. I also got reports from the Threshold that they are getting odd scan reports from Mars. Mars is still going under Atmosphere Maintenance, so I just gave the Threshold orders to return to drop of some people from Matter Storage. I'm going to need more ships and the help.

**September 25, 2019:** The Brunhilde, the Lunar Terrace, the Nova Terrace, and the Black Moon have just been completed. They are frigate-class ships that is based off the Threshold that I got the blueprints from the Threshold's databanks to build these 4 frigate-class ships. I'm going to have to build more ships, I can't keep sending the same type of ships out into space. So I'm going to have to spend my time designing some new ships. I also put someone in my Military as Second in Command, a clone that goes by the name of Dragon Slayer. The damn woman is a sadist, but very powerful and can put the girls in line. I put her in command of the Threshold since Elder Caster has been put in charge of the Helios Station.

Also, the girls at the Helios Station have been pinpointing the anomaly and learned where it is, but Mars is still under Atmosphere Maintenance.

**November 19, 2026: **Mankind has been officially been wiped out. I can't honestly say that I will miss them considering WRS has been Dimensional Traveling for a very long time now that I stopped caring whether they are extinct or not. I know that somewhere in existence, I will find some form of Mankind… and destroy them.

As for myself… I long stopped referring to myself as Corona Aster. What WRS did to me, it can't be undone. My measly little 25 years of life experience doesn't compare to WRS's experience. Her consciousness has overwritten my own and I can't help but think like her, act like her, fight like her, and be her. It just seemed easier to forget my old life and be WRS.

I _am_ White Rock Shooter.

**August 4, 2031:** Mars and Earth's Atmosphere Maintenance is completed, so I sent a recon force to the radar anomaly while sending a construction crew to build a colony. The same can be said about Earth, thou I sent many excavation crews to bring out the vaulted gold that was stored away and will be used to wire the ship systems and reactors. It would seem that my predecessor has been manipulating mankind for a very long time to dig up that gold and store it way for my use.

Matter Factories can go so far with construction, which is why I sent a new class of ship that is mainly used for mining called the City Eaters. They are 2.5km long, 600m wide, 400m high and 600m high with is maul opened up. The City Eaters are a Cruiser Mining class-ship that looks like a mechanised centipede that uses Gravity Well Technology to suck out Minerals to its large maul to devour blocks, like buildings, and store its minerals in itself well dispensing the useless minerals out. I sent these City Eaters down to Earth to devour all the cities and buildings to clear a path for my Empires Foundation. I also sent them to the Asteroid Belt, I got reports saying that the Belt has Minerals that is a key ingredient to Life Armament.

I also need to send a ship to Jupiter or Saturn, see if I can harvest H3 for Reactor construction and Life Armament creation.

**September 9, 2031:** I didn't think I would come across this scenario; the Anomaly that is messing with our scanners in Mars is an Alien Archive. I just sent some Excavators and a Scientific Team to figure out what is inside and who left it behind. Hopefully they'll report something back soon.

I just got my Saber Wolves back from Earth. They were in such a bad shape; a number of them didn't come back, maybe 90 or 100 of them. I experimented with my Saber Wolves, they are made out of Titanium that was molecular refined that would make them survive kinetic and heat weapons. I never built them a defense for EMPs, might as well upgrade them later on. Their Vibro Claws and Scythe Tails can easily rip through metal. I didn't built them to have any medium or long range type of weapons, could look into upgrading them. Their Computer and Combat Systems could use some work since I keep getting redundancies that can get them destroyed from a learning enemy. From what I'm seeing, I'm really going to have a lot of work with my Saber Wolves.

**September 21, 2031:** Just got word from the Mars Excavation that there is an artifact at Pluto that its Moon Charon is actually an ice covered Mass Relay. From what is reported back, the Mass Relay is a large FTL system that links the entire galaxy, which is why I'm sending the Brunhilde, the Lunar Terrace, the Nova Terrace, and the Threshold to uncover the Mass Relay and move the damn think away from the system. I sent the Black Star to look for a middle of nowhere to drop the Mass Relay off, after trying the Mass Relay out to map where it goes and explore from there.

These Mass Relay systems are going to be real trouble if they link the entire Galaxy, best to limit their use. Then again, Warp is by far a lot more reliable then these Mass Relays and their stationary positioning, but it takes a long time to reach the destination. I guess the Mass Relays have some use, but I'm not willing to keep them active.

The good news is that Pluto is now a planet again.

**April 16, 2033:** The City Eaters have finally cleaned Earth clean of its previous civilization, and I sent a colony crew to start a construction for a training facility. I'm going to turn Earth into a training planet to train my troops. It has everything I would need to train my soldiers, since every major mineral deposited have been devoured by my City Eaters and it is going to take a while for the Earth to repair the damage. Moon Terrace has been an abundant of activity with ship construction and military hardware from weapons to armor, and many major colonies have been made around the moon after I had the Atmosphere Factory to make the moon spin to emulate day and night.

Not that it needs an atmosphere since we can survive in the vacuum of space, but I would prefer to live in an atmosphere. It gives me some sort of comfort, and I'm not entirely sure how we can breathe in space, not that I know we are breathing oxygen. For all I know we are breathing in minute amount of radiation to survive. All I know is that I stopped caring and just thought it's nice to know that I can survive in space and not suffer its effects on the body. We just got to stay away from Nebulas and Black Holes, knows idea what'll happen to us if we go in either.

A new class of ship were recently built. A Cruiser-class ship called the City Destroyer. Like the City Eaters in design, but for combat. At its maul is a large Anti-Matter Cannon that will vaporize anything in its path, and can devour things like the City Eater but meant for ships. I get all tingly when I think about the looks on those idiots face when a City Destroyer chomps on their ship. The City Destroyer is loaded with 40x Photon Guided Cannons, 25x Plasma Missiles, and 50x Laser Defense Systems that these ships are something to be scared of.

Unfortunately, the downside of the City Destroyers is that they use Slave Systems, which means that they are automated, like the City Eaters. Just goes to show that something's aren't meant to be operated.

As for the Mars Excavation, I just got reports that the Archive belong to an extinct race called the Protheans. They were in a losing war against a sentient race called the Reapers that were slaughtering the Protheans to extinction. Now this is very unsettling news, I guess it was a good idea to send that Mass Relay to nowhere. From what is reported back about moving the Mass Relay, it took a combination of the four ships I sent out to form a Warp Field around the Relay, which reacted to the Warp Field and melded with it to move away easily. With that Mass Relay away, it would make protecting my growing Empire's safely from these Reapers.

But the other System is a problem considering that there is another Relay in that System, but no sign of sentient life.

My Naval Military grew over the years that I have about 32 Frigate-class ships that I sent about 25 of them out to explore nearby systems and sent 5 of them to now called Arcturus System.

Hopefully this will result with something good.

**May 2, 2046:** A Number of Systems were found and colonized, thankfully there are no Mass Relays in such systems.

I spent some time researching these Mass Relays, Dark Energy, Mass Effect Fields and this Element Zero. And I got to say I'm not impressed. I mean the Dark Matter Drives and Engines are by far superior to what these Mass Relays can put out. Gravity Wells and Gravity Technology makes Mass Effect Fields and Generators look like an overweight slob trying to run up stairs compared to them. As for Element Zero, its wastes are more harmful than Nuclear Waste. Hell it is lowering the Galaxy's Heat Depth little by little that I might have to move my Empire to another Dimension soon.

I might as well, don't want to risk it.

But if these Protheans and Reapers are still around, I might as well destroy them, out of principal. I mean, who the hell uses technology that harms the galaxy little by little.

"It may not affect me now, so who cares," is what comes to mind to me when I think of those who developed the Mass Relays and uses Element Zero. I'm really going to have to wipe out these Protheans myself if these Reapers didn't destroy them, and that includes the Reapers as well, once I find them.

Anyways, the technology idea of creating a field to project projectiles faster has some merit. Which I re-engineered my White Cannon that makes my shots much more power and devastating. I also used this technology to create my new weapon called White Shots. Dual pistols that fires condensed accelerated photons and transforms into duel photon swords. I added this technology to my ground forces weaponry.

Suffice to say, my military is steadily growing powerful.

**December 12, 2065:** The number of ships is now 54 Frigate-class, 25 Destroyer-class, 23 Cruiser-class, 4 Carrier-class, and 1 Dreadnaught-class ship.

I just recently gone into ship construction since I have a feeling that I'm going to need them.

The Destroyers are a heavier hitter than a Frigate and concentrates more on heavy firepower over ground transport. The Destroyers are narrower than the Frigates that its maneuverability is vastly superior to its counterpart. They are 1800m long, 450m high and wide, and they look like a four point arrow tip. They are much more heavily armed with an experimental Particle Cannon, 4x Anti-Matter Cannons, 24x Photon Cannons, 50x Laser Defense Systems, and 18x Plasma Missiles.

The Carriers are like their name suggests. They carry in supplies, weapons, fighter-class ships, troops, armaments, and equipment. Carriers were once known as defenseless ships that carry fighters, but these Carriers are spaceships and they have enough load outs that equal a Destroyer from Anti-Matter Cannons to the Laser Defense Systems. The Carrier size is as followed, 5.6km long, 2.9km wide, and 1.7km high, and like all my ship designs they look like jetfighters.

Then the Dreadnaught, the Moonlight Solace, is my pride that I spent many years building. Like all my ships, the Moonlight Solace is a monster of a ship that can destroy a planet with its Particle Beam Cannon. The Dreadnaught is using experimental High-Energy Beam Cannons and Beam CIWS for point defense. Beam Technology is by far effective then current Laser Defense Systems, but the Moonlight Solace still uses Anti-Matter Cannons, Photon Guided Cannons, and Plasma Missiles for variety.

With the use of Matter Generators, Emitters and Storage, transporting troops is no longer a hassle. The troops, equipment, and supplies can be stored in Matter Storage that absorbed and stored their data into Matter Storage to be let out or recreated later on. It's a scary concept at first, but it makes transporting and healing troops easier. When one soldier gets injured, they can be absorbed into the Matter Emitters to be stored in Matter Storage to spend time recuperating and healing, or in case of an emergency, heal the damage using new matter. The same can be said about equipment. The only risk with Matter Storage is if the system is damaged, which is why they are stored in Black Boxes to protect them from being destroyed.

I'm still going into ship construction to properly defend my new colonies. Don't won't some overconfident aliens to think that my colonies are defenseless for them to pick off.

I'm also going to use the Matter Replication Technology to grow my clone numbers. But first I have to recreate the Matter Generator and Factory to increase my numbers. The Sun would be good source of Matter, since the Threshold Matter Generator is having trouble gathering matter. I guess I used it too much. As for the Matter Factory, I think I'm going to call it a Star Factory.

**October 1, 2069:** Took me a while to upgrade my Saber Wolves.

Now, my Saber Wolves have been upgraded from a Thermo-Fusion Reactor to Cold Fusion Reactor. Their Computer and Combat Systems have been upgraded with an Analysis Program and a Learning AI. Don't want them to be a one trick dog. Their Chassis and frame has been upgraded to Life Armament, giving them a sense of touch and an Artificial Linker Core for them to use Mana. I'm not sure why I did that, but it gave them a sense of self-worth. Because their frames have been upgraded to Life Armament and their new ALC, their close-range weapons have got an upgrade boost to deal with much deadlier efficiency. They now have a Personal Warp Storage for easy mobility and easy access to bring up needed weapons for their assault. They have Photon Repeaters, High-Velocity Phase Rifle, and Plasma Blades for extra cutting edge.

I got to say I made my Saber Wolves effective and are entirely used for patrols, scouting, and special ops, with some guard duties, much to their vocalization.

Even Artemis won't stop bitching at me for making her guard my lab. She would rather lazy around underneath a desk, which she does majority of her time, even on duty. But she can be vicious when it comes to fighting and is loyal, despite how lazy she is.

**September 4, 2071:** The girls just recently constructed an Orbital Defense Platform. From initial tests, the ODP is proven to be suitable defense for a planet if linked with another, probably 3 in total. The ODP utilizes the Protheans technology of weapon acceleration, but instead we use Magnetic Quantum Fields to contain a mass of Photon Energy, launches at 1% of the Speed of Light, travels 250,000km, and can pierce through a Dreadnaught into a fiery explosion. Suffice to say, these Orbital Defense Platforms were accepted immediately. They also have Photon Guided Cannons along with High-Energy Beam Cannons and Beam CIWS for defenses, and a garrison of troops to protect the station from invaders.

It looks like my Colonies are going to be well defended, but it takes a long time to build one of these Platforms.

**October 2, 2076:** The Sun Star Factory has just been finished.

At first I was going to make the Factory gather Matter to form my clones that spent their time in Matter Storage, but I thought to myself "I can do better", which I did. The Star Factory not only gathers Matter, but it also gathers Mana. This way the Star Factory can produce Life Armament at a steady rate while strengthening my clones from their time training and learning in Matter Storage. The Sun Star Factory is just the first of many others going into construction and I designed them to be properly defended with many forms of Direct-Energy Weapons. I also designed the Star Factory to construction ships, weapons, armor and food. At the moment, the Sun Star Factory is currently making Clones, Frigate-class and Fighter-class ships, along with a mass produced Saber Wolves.

This is Matter Replication Technology, as long as there is Matter and data of the food, it can sure as hell replicate it.

Ah, three layered double chocolate cake, who would I be without you.

**July 6, 2082:** The Arcturus Star Factory has just been completed. The Arcturus Star Factory is currently building Frigates, Destroyers, and Carriers, along with Fighters, weapons, armor and newly designed Genoids.

The Genoids are called Mariage. There are currently two types of Mariages, the Commander and the Soldiers. The Commanders are the ones who have sentience and they have command over the Soldiers who are automated genoids. The Mariage are female human looking Life Armament Weapons. They are 5'8" tall with heels, I'm not sure why, tan skin, wearing gold plating armor and clothes, while the Commanders wear black, and have face masks. Mariages are by far strong, and deadly when it comes to combat efficiency. Like everyone else who use Life Armament, they have Personal Warp Space to store weapons that range from pistols to large cannons that should belong on a ship. So they can do any type of combat, and they are very nimble.

Fortunately, a Sentient Mariage is produced 1/5 of the time and they are treated as citizens of my growing Empire. So far, the only ones they wish to kill are those who threaten their homes.

As for the Arcturus Mass Relay, they remain to be inactive and my fleet has been doing routine patrols around the systems. It would seem that the areas that are heavily defended are those that have Mass Relays. I still don't like them.

**February 27, 2088:** The Orion Star Factory is finished in construction and this Factory is concentrating on Clone Deployment, along with Weapons, Armor, and Food. Of course, the Star Factory would it be if it doesn't make Life Armament, and I have just recently started developing the 2nd Generation Clones.

All the clones I have been developing were 1st Generations, the regulars. Of course, there have been a few 2nd Generation here and there, Dragon Slayer being one of them. The reason I didn't develop too many 2nd Generations is because I didn't know how they would turn out. So far, they surpass all the 1st Generations I have developed and continue to surpass my expectations. So I started developing 2nd Generations.

I'm recently started developing a 3rd Generation. So far, initial experiments show that 3rd Generations are developing a new mode. With the 1st Generations they have the Normal and Burst Mode, while the 2nd Generations get the same along with the Aggressor, Regenerate and EX Mode, or what the girls like to call the INSANE Mode. So far, only a number of 2nd Generations can use the EX Mode and compared to me, they can match my Normal Mode if they tried or get stronger through Neblading each other, but that method will take centuries for them to fight me in my Aggressor Mode and millenniums if they just train.

But the 3rd Generations, I'm not even sure what kind of power these girls will have if I continue on with development or how fast they'll get powerful.

**May 7, 2093:** Just recently got a report that another suitable planet that can be colonized is found. Problem is there is a Mass Relay nearby. The planet has been named Shanxi, and a large fleet has been dispatched to Shanxi to properly protect the planet in case if the Mass Relay activates.

The girls are getting restless, mainly the 2nd Generations, and have been getting combative with each other that I fear that they will instigate a war with each other soon. Dragon Slayer seems to be the one in the heat of it with Great Black Sword right up against her. It doesn't help that Geshumaru and Death Scythe are just watching on the sidelines while Blood Angel, Ram, and Bone Sprout have been antagonizing the two.

If I don't do anything soon, these girls are going to destroy what I spent so much time building.

**May 28, 2096:** I didn't want to do it, but I did.

I kicked those girls' asses so hard that they begged me to stop. Thou I just learned that they are getting restless, and are not quite happy with simply commanding ships. Which I can sympathise with since it can get boring with doing patrols and dropping off equipment to colony after colony. So far I have 45 habitable planets with large colonies on them.

So with great reluctance, I created the Thirteen Warlords for the girls to have a command structure.

A Warlord's duty is to maintain and spread their influence, while remaining strong to stay as a Warlord. If I have to simply put it, it is with me as the Ruler and the Warlords as my Generals.

The most noteable Warlords are Dragon Slayer, Great Black Sword, and Geshumaru. I can't help but these three are by far superior to the other ten Warlords, probably have something to do with them Neblading their enemies. There are still 3 more spots open for a Warlord, and I'm going to keep them open until someone powerful enough can take the position.

If I have to say, the Thirteen Warlords are going to be my strongest Warriors. That is if they don't go against me.

So far, their only influences are small colonies and a handful of ships.

**January 9, 2102:** Ship count is 145 Frigate-class, 82 Destroyer-class, 65 Cruiser-class, 18 Carrier-class, 5 Dreadnaught-class ships, and an experimental Assault Recon Carrier-class ship known as the ARC ship.

The ARC ship is something I had in mind to build and modeled it after the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, love the design of it, but not the colour scheme. It took me a while to properly write up a design for this ship, with the proper weapons, reactor, engines, and drives, but I manage to make one with a working Stealth System. Like the Eternal in design, but with Life Armament, black is its main with white as its secondary colour, if someone has a preference they would ass their own colour lining. The overall measurements are 750m long, 300m wide and 150m high, so far it is the smallest ship I have designed, besides the fighters. The weapons is as follows, an Anti-Matter Cannon, 12x Small Beam Cannons, 4x Ultra-Energy Beam Cannons, 4x High-Energy Beam Cannons, 20x Beam CIWS, and 50x Plasma Missiles. The ARC-class ship has a drop ship and number of fighter-class ships in the hanger.

If anything the ARC will be given to those who are in Special Forces and deep behind enemy lines. If the ARC gets in trouble, they can shoot their way out if they have to.

**November 22, 2109:** The three remaining positions of the Thirteen Warlords are filled and their influence has grown enough that each Warlord has a couple dozen of ships and a number of colonies and mines. I just got a report that Dragon Slayer has a small Star Factory and she is currently building up a fleet while using it as a base. The other Warlords are concentrating on building up their colonies and defenses with a few creating some fortress worlds.

Anyways, because of the Thirteen Warlords, my military force is entirely 28% without any Warlord influence. I know a war is coming out soon between us, and I'm not deluding myself into thinking I can stop it. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. To us, War helps us makes us powerful. By fighting against a strong enemy; we adapt, we grow strong, we think in ways that we would have never of thought of thinking, and by killing our enemies and Neblading them, we take their strengths and make it our own. By fighting each other, we can grow powerful/

For the upcoming war, I started recently manufacturing Life Armament Cervical Armor or LACA, something that I designed for those who have small Linker Cores.

LACA is a successful experimental armor that boosts physical and mana powers through the roof. It provides an Artificial Linker Core to power the armor for a long period of time and allow the wearer to power themselves physically and magically. The LACA also acts like a mediator to the wearer that makes conjuring spells faster, pull of skills quickly and bring out weapons faster. Those who have small Linker Cores are given LACAs to compensate for the lack of Mana to strengthen themselves, which means they didn't have Personal Shields or Personal Warp Space and are weaker to the average individual. LACA also fixes that. Unlike conventional armor where you have to spend a number of minutes to put armor on, LACA is instantaneous because it is warped onto the wearer with the use of Bio-Nano-Machines that is injected into the individual. LACA can appear as simple clothes to a full suit of armor, and is currently being handed out, or injected, to every soldier and individual.

I even have my own that I fused with my current arsenal, which makes me much more deadly… and far more destructive.

**January 1, 2115:** War broke out.

The Warlords are fighting against each other and fighting my forces. What I thought of my forces being dropped to 28%, it was actually 12%. I severely underestimated Dragon Slayers charismatic leadership since she has 14% of my forces under her control. As of right now, I only have the Sol System under my control and the Sun Star Factory. I lost the Orion Star Factory to Great Black Sword, while Geshumaru took Arcturus Star Factory, and Dragon Slayer has her own. I knew the Star Factories would be key pieces to the war, which is why I sent a task force to defend the Sun Star Factory. The saving grace is that I took the 2nd Generation Clone Template from the Star Factory so they can't develop powerful clones.

We were a total population of 800,000,000,000 strong at the start of this war. Let's see how low we can lower that number.

**March 3, 2129:** I have to give credit to Dragon Slayer, that woman can be one hell of a tactician and a skilled Scientist and Engineer. She developed a ship that weaponized Mana that can fire and travel in between Dimensions, in Space, and in Atmosphere. The ships weapons are deadly accurate that it can be considered sniping, which can be difficult to deal with. Dragon Slayer took down 3 Warlords and Nebladed them after creating her new ship and sending her forces to fight the Warlords. She's proving to be a powerful opponent. Her tactics are more along the lines of brutalizing and slaughtering her enemies on the spot. If there are survivors, they'll wish they should have died in the insuring chaos. If I have to describe Dragon Slayer, she would be the spear.

Great Black Sword would be the Sword and Shield. GBS took my ARC ship and utilized it to its full capacity that she gives trouble to the Warlords, including Dragon Slayer. If anything, GBS is entirely special ops. Because she has the Orion Star Factory, she is entirely concentrated on troop deployment, with a few ships here and there, but mostly Carriers with a few Frigates. Taking her forces on the ground is like asking to be killed. You just don't send troops to the ground if her forces are on it. Two overconfident Warlords tried fighting her at her own game, they ended up dead and Nebladed.

She used her Star Factory to create Anti-Air Weapons, and she made a lot of them. Once her forces are on the ground, she will have them placed those AA weapons at key areas so no air drops or ships can be in the area, and since her troops are great in numbers, well equipped and trained, fighting her is like taking on a steel fortress with only a wood catapult. She also placed many AA weapons on her Star Factory that no ship and fleet can get close to it without destroying it, which is just a stupid tactic. Destroying a Star Factory that can fuel a Warmachine for millenniums is ludicrous. Then there are her Special Forces that just slaughter all opposition. From what is reported, they are like shadows that linger in the dark and fighting them in the dark is suicide. The best way to fight them is in the open and in light, which is something they don't do since they only fight when it is good for them.

As for Geshumaru, that young woman would be considered as a Pocket Knife. Since I took away the Clone template from the Star Factories, I forgot to take the Mariage Template from the Arcturus Star Factory. So she has ships and a force that wiped out 5 Warlords that she Nebladed. The Mariage soldiers are like automated mechanics, patrollers, pilots, and guards, while the Commanders handle the task of leading them. Geshumaru's forces is entirely Mariage, and I got many reports of her Neblading a number of Mariages, both Soldiers and Commanders, even a number of her faithful followers have Nebladed a number of Mariage. So she is like the leader of the Mariage.

As for my forces, I recovered my numbers that I would say is 27% of what I originally had, thou most of them are greenhorns with no experience fighting. With the way how the war is turning out, I'm going to have to enter the fray and fight. If this war keeps up, I may have to start from scratch again, and I really don't want to.

Our numbers are down to 142,480,000,000. In 14 years, we decimated half of our population.

Not bad, if I do say so myself.

**January 1, 2145:** The War has come to an end. What took the lives of over 220,000,000,000 people, the War of the Warlords has come to an end.

In the end, only 3 Warlords survived, mainly Dragon Slayer, Geshumaru and Great Black Sword is what's left of the Warlords. We had a fought for 16 straight years with each other that us 4 weren't getting anywhere that we had a meeting to end the war. No point wasting time over fighting a stagnate war, which is something I agreed since it was getting boring and a waste of resources. Within the meeting, we set up a new form of government that we govern ourselves and form an alliance with each other.

We called ourselves the Four Empresses of the Four Empires.

Dragon Slayer is the Dragon Empress of the Slayer Empire. Her Territory is just north of Sol System with a few Systems under her control, the Draconian System being her main system. She currently has 8 Garden Worlds that she uses with a large number of fleets to protect. Geshumaru is the Mariage Empress of the Cypher Empire. She has control over the Arcturus Systems that is east of Sol System, and she has a large amount of stations since space seems comforting to her. Great Black Sword is the Great Empress of the Shadow Empire. She has control over the Orion System that is west of the Sol System and has a large number of planets that she has control over with a large number of ground forces. And I am the White Empress of the Twilight Empire who has control of the Sol System, and I am currently rebuilding what I can. Thankfully, Geshumaru is kind enough to let me pass her territory, thou I go around her territory to not intrude her, which means she can easily cut my forces off if a war broke out, but that won't happen for another 100 years as we agreed upon and I am expanding my boarders to the edge of the Galaxy down south. A lot of systems for me to grow my empire.

As for the Thirteen Warlords, we decided to make the Warlords independent and act as mediators and keep our territory safe. It was agreed that the Warlords influence will be 35% of our combined forces. If any one of us gets out of line, the Warlords will have the strength to take that Empress down and if the Warlords get out of line… well, they got four Empresses to deal with.

As of now, we are rebuilding what is lost. I still have control over the Sol System, along with Shanxi that I left in development. To help bring our numbers back up, I provided the other Empresses the 2nd Generation and 1st Generation Template in a sign of good faith, but I didn't give them the 3rd Generation.

I would like to have an upper hand in an event another war would break out.

**June 7, 2146:** I just recently took up a 2nd Generation Clone as an apprentice of some sort. The clone goes by the name Nana Gray, a quiet and cold individual, but her combat skills are exceptional. If I didn't get to her sooner, she would have been one of the Warlords if she sought influence, but I manage to rein her in. I don't know why I took her as an apprentice, but I do know that I feel like I know her from somewhere. I don't know anymore, I cloned myself so many times that I stopped paying attention to the clones.

Anyways, Artemis seems to like her.

I also took two Mariages up as bodyguards, not that I need them, but it's the thought that counts when my soldiers worry for me. The two Mariages are known as Kos-mos and T-elos. In appearance wise, those two seem to wear armor lingerie, if that's even possible, but considering what I wear I can't complain. Kos-mos wears the white armor lingerie, fair light skin, light blue eyes, and light blue hair, while T-elos is the exact opposite of Kos-mos with dark purple armor, dark skin, blue eyes, and long silver hair. Both have the same appearance and stand 5'8" tall… with heels. Kos-mos is the calm one, while T-elos is the aggressor, but both are extreme deadly in combat.

So far, the two is getting along nicely as their role as my guardians.

**January 1, 2148:** Can't believe Dragon Slayer gave out her ship designs, despite how downgraded they are. I can tell by just looking at the design that they don't put out as enough firepower as her original ship puts out, even Geshumaru notices it. But we let this slide since Dimensional Travel is now possible. Warp Technology is more along the lines of equipment and storage uses. With FTL, it can be pretty dicey, if the scanning systems aren't up to date, then we may end up smashing against something and destroy it.

From what Dragon Slayer discovered with Dimensional Travel, what may have taken weeks to get to system to system, can now take hours. Warp FTL is like traveling in a set course that may end up colliding into something that may get us killed. But with Dimensional Travel, we somewhat open a void that is 13 dimensions that exist in one circular bundle called the Dimensional Sea. By entering the Dimensional Sea, we are literally going the same path as Warp FTL, but surfing below or above the given path to avoid the obstacles. It's like walking over a maze, Warp has to stop and turn to Warp to another path of the maze to not collide against the wall, but with Dimensional Travel, we can just go over the maze and head to the destination easier and faster.

With Dimensional Technology, we can travel great distances in short amount of time.

As for the Mana Weapons, I'm going to have to spend some time developing them for ship use. Making Mana Weapons for personal use just seems like a waste of time, something that Dragon Slayer knows no doubt.

Geshumaru is on my case about Kos-mos and T-elos, since they are superior to traditional Mariages. I decided to give her the design since teasing her and holding the design over her head got boring over time. What I didn't tell her is that I Kos-mos and T-elos are 3rd Generation Mariages who can use the Neblade ability and I gave her the 2nd Generation Mariage design that can't Neblade others.

We are slowing recovering from the War and I just recently cloned 7 3rd Generation Clones.

I already named them Black Devil Girl, Black Matagi, Black Gold Saw, Dead Master, Strength, Maid Gunner, and Black Rock Shooter.

**March 7, 2155:** Heading to Shanxi on my new ship called the White Doctrine. It is a Dreadnaught-class ship that has the latest technology that is currently available. It is based off Dragon Slayer's original ship, but redesigned for my personal taste. If anything I designed the ship in the shape of a Sukhoi Su-47 jet fighter. Thou it is vastly larger with an overall length of 24.4km, 18.3km wide, and 8km high. My ship has loads amount of weapons along the hull and wings from the experimental Dark-Matter Cannon to the lowliest and many Beam CIWS. I'm not sure why I made my ship big that can be classified as a Battleship, but I like entering the battlefield guns blazing and causing wanton amount of destruction.

I also brought along the girls with me. They all passed training and were each given a FX-221 Brynhildr, an experimental Starfighter. The designs of the FF-227 Brynhildr are a combination of the F-22 Raptor and the F-117 Nighthawk and are also given the latest technology. The girls naturally Nebladed their Starfighter into warp storage and for the power boost because of the Brynhildr's weaponry and hull is made out of Life Armament.

After training and much Neblading, the girls are currently considered Warlords based on their power, with Black Gold Saw and Maid Gunner as promising Empresses if they survive the upcoming War of the Warlords in 90 years. I trained them and gave them the cutting edge they need to wipe out and destroy their enemies with little effort. All I can do now is wait and see if my time training them isn't wasted.

As to why I'm heading to Shanxi, I just got news that they are ready to activate the Mass Relay to see where it leads and later move it. The Arcturus Mass Relays were already moved and destroyed; after learning the destruction one would cause from the Mass Relay that was once Charon. After the Shanxi Mass Relay is mapped, I'm going to use the White Doctrine to move the Mass Relay at a middle of nowhere and destroy it with the Main Cannon. Luckily our shields and hulls can survive the supernova these Mass Relays cause once destroyed, so the White Doctrine will no doubt survive the blast.

I'm also bringing along the 24th fleet, which is a collective amount of 220 ships, 95 Frigate-class, 65 Destroyer-class, 30 Heavy Cruiser-class, 20 Dreadnaught-class, and 10 ARC-class ships. Seems a bit much considering that Shanxi has a total of 250 ships, 120 Orbital Defense Platforms, 50 Orbital Defense Cannons, and 50 Garrison Troops, so bringing the White Doctrine and the 24th fleet seems a bit too overkill.

Even if Shanxi is well defended, who would be stupid enough to attack us?

To be Continued

And there you have it, a Mass Effect crossover with Black Rock Shooter. I'm not sure if this was done before, if so, please direct me to it so I can read it. Before you get the idea that I got the idea of Life Armament from kill la kill's Life Fibres, then please play the Black Rock Shooter game, or watch it. Life Armament is a thing, but not described.

As to the whole Life Armament, it's just my speculations and my idea of what it is. The same can be said about White Rock Shooter. The woman is a mystery. Seriously, the woman jumps from dimension to dimension repeating the cycle of destroying mankind and Neblading her clones for a power boost. Then again, this is speculation. To me, White Rock Shooter is an Angel of Destruction. The Grim Fucking Reaper. Seriously, just make her colour scheme black with her scythe and wings, with her hood up and we have the Angel of Death.

Anyways, let me know if this is going somewhere. Otherwise I'll just concentrate on my other stories.

Ending my report, Loa.


End file.
